


growing black irises in the sunshine

by eggplantemily



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12 rewrite, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Fluff, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, i dont think so, some might think its OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you." Mickey tries. He tries so fucking hard because he's lost Ian so many times in his life and he can't let it happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing black irises in the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i do not accept 5x12 so i rewrote it with the real ian and no imposter and a mickey who uses his words
> 
> send me prompts: becauseyourenotfree.tumblr.com 
> 
> tell me if you want the actual wedding part to be written!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> title from Jackie and Wilson by Hozier

"I love you." Mickey tries. He tries so fucking hard because he's lost Ian so many times in his life and he can't let it happen again.

"The hell does that even mean?" Ian retorts. He starts to walk back to the Gallagher house.

"It means we take care of each other. It means thick and thin, good times, bad times, sickness, health, all that shit." 

Ian gives a cold laugh. It stabs at Mickey's heart and head and his whole being. "You gonna marry me? Are we gonna go down to the courthouse in some tuxes like a couple of-" 

Mickey interrupts Ian before he can says the words and rip Mickey apart again. "Yeah." He blurted it out, but he can't bring himself to regret it. 

Ian turns around and meets Mickey's eyes and Mickey feels his heart stop beating. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna marry you." Mickey takes a cautious step forward.

"Mickey." Ian warns. 

"I love you, Ian. You fucking know that. You've left me so many times and I'm not fucking letting it happen again."

"Mickey, don't-" 

"You're it for me. You have to know that by now. When that doctor said you're gonna be takin' those pills for 40 years, I didn't even have to think about being there. I knew I'd be there, still bitching at you to take them. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you. You can't just fucking end this after all we've done to stay together. You can't break up with me because I want you to be healthy and happy." Mickey pauses. Ian remains silent. 

"I know you, Ian. You've wanted me to love you for three years, and now I'm telling you I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I will be next to you in 40 years when you're still complaining about having to take pills every morning. I will be next to you at every doctors appointment. I will be waiting for you after every therapy session." Mickey knows he's begging at this point but he doesn't care because he would rather be shot than lose Ian again. He and Ian both have tears streaming down their faces. Ian's eyes are red and irritated and his skin is pale and his hair is falling into his face and Mickey still sees the most beautiful being the world could've ever created. "Don't you fucking dare leave me again, Ian Gallagher." Mickey takes a minuscule step forward and Ian doesn't back away. He walks slowly to his mixed up, scared, beautiful, red-headed boy. When he reaches Ian he cups Ian's cheeks and holds their foreheads together while thumbing Ian's neck. Ian's eyes flutter shut as Mickey watches him. It's a while before either of them say anything. 

"Please say something." Mickey whispers, afraid if he gets too loud Ian will leave him.

"I can't believe Mickey Milkovich just asked me to marry him." Ian says quietly, Mickey sees his small smile and knows he isn't going anywhere. 

Mickey wants Ian to know he's serious. "We can go do it now if you want. He pulls back from Ian's forehead to see him clearly.

"We don't have any rings."

"Fuck it. We can get 'em later."

"You're serious? You wanna get married?" Ian asks, finally realising that Mickey really wants to get married.

"Serious. We can go down to the courthouse and get hitched and then go home and fuck in our bed as grooms or whatever." 

"I love you." Ian states, tears starting down his face again, only this time it's from happiness. "Fuck, Mickey. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you lately, or ever. I love you so much." 

"I know, tough guy. Let's go get hitched." Mickey smiles up at the mess of red hair that he loves so much it hurts while they walk down the streets to the courthouse and he knows Ian Gallagher is worth everything 100 times over.


End file.
